Ordinary power plants operated with nuclear power or combustion are to be substituted with renewable energy sources such as wind farms, solar power stations and wave farms for example. In particular, wind turbines are becoming more and more popular for ecological power generation. The kinetic energy of the wind is converted to rotational energy of a wind turbine rotor by the wind turbine rotor blades and there from to electric energy by a generator.